nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | Everyone is welcome to ask something to our king in personal on this page. Please notice that this is the personal page. For formal or official questions or issues, use the formal Royal talk page. :His Royal Highness, Take notice! * His Royal Highness can be adressed as Dimitri or Sir on this page. The terms Your Royal Highness or Your Majesty are to be used on the formal talk page. * If you don't know if Dimitri Noble can speak the language you speak, you can check his list of languages on this page. The king prefers English, but speaks Dutch, French and some other languages as well. * His Majesty is abetted in more difficult issues by the Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev and his Royal Advisor, Lars Washington. * His Majesty will be less available during these periods: ** From July 6 until July 25, 2008 ** The first week(s) of August ** From October 26 until October 29, 2008 | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Orkan Pierlot McCrooke Halle 07:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. Today I won't have the time to make your seal, but maybe tonight I will, okay? 07:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke Halle 07:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Kwatsjpedia Gelukkig dat ik dat heb gemeld van dat artikel op Kwatsjpedia Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:14, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Beeing sad... I have to apologise for my brother's actions, actions who terrified Lovia. I am sorry once again. In my brother's name, I want beg you to unblock my brother, User:SuperAndro after beeing in prison 3 or 4 months. It's your decision. I will start working at Lovia from 0, but sad...very sad. This is not a democratic country, you really have problems and I will mak a discussion at the pub linking to this. Lovia is going on a bad way, trust me. In Adlibita, you will blocked for one year (almost sure) but Lars will be free from thi evening, I promise you that. Cheers, Marius Ştefan 17:22, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't care what they do in Adlibita. You are -by the way- a vandalist, and so is SuperAndro. Politics is nothing for vandalists. 17:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::I don't want to get in lovian politics...=))--Marius Ştefan 17:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::He means adlibitan politics Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I meant Marius is the last person who should tell me how to govern. 17:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Who are you, Pierlot, to tell me about politics? And Dimitri...I am clever than you think...--Marius Ştefan 17:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How sad you haven't succeeded in convincing me of that fact... I believe you are intelligent, but your last edits can't be called "smart", can they? 17:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :About politics...Who did the mistake to tell you that you're good at politics? Monarchy is like comunism...is dying! Rhe last changes were made by my brother. Can you understand that?--Marius Ştefan 17:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::That account vandalized our site severly, that I understand. And, I am not a supporter of monarchies myself, but in Lovia it's the best system. 17:57, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lovia could be better...this is my opinion!--Marius Ştefan 18:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Everything can be better. See what happened to all the Republics of the UWN; they're dead. Our monarchy is alive because one person controlled everything carefully, because he built something with a mission, because there were good partners, and few people constantly attacking one's vision. We do well, and stopping our monarchy would kill Lovia at this time. 18:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well...Lovia is made of dutch users, traders of Wikistad. Don't tell me that this isn't true! Maybe stopping monarchy would kill Lovia...but maybe not. You could be a president!--Marius Ştefan 18:11, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is it really that title that counts?? Oh dear. OWTB had much more power in his Maoland, an he was interim president. I am "Ruling Monarch". Shall I tell you what's the N°1 benefit of a monarchy with a king who has a lot of power? The nation is not easily divided. Image that I have been president for one year and we are holding elections next week. Image that whenever I did something that was "not right" according to some, they would have criticized me. Imagine that a strong person, such as Alex or OWTB would have wanted to overthrow me, running for President as well. We would both "fight" for that title and the country would be divided in two major parts, fighting for their piece of the cake. That's what happened in Libertas and that's why Libertas is dead again. Lovia is alive, because two men with the same opinion currently rule the nation with a strong hand but a soft heart. We mean very well, but we have a lot of power to make sure everything goes as wanted. The true Lovians love their nation, and there is no division between two major political factions. In fact, this monarchy has many benefits, but you must be a loving Lovian to see them. If you don't "live" a Lovian's life, you can't see them, I guess. 18:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::George Mattews? He's your clone...You can't lie us all!--Marius Ştefan 18:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::He's not... How many times will I have to repeat?? 18:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Mistake You said that there was a mistake in my Yuri Medvedev biography, but I can't seem to find it. (Indirect question) - Nice nota btw. 18:32, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. It's on that talk page already. 18:33, 24 April 2008 (UTC) |} :Thanks for the update 18:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) King Dimitri I You are an good king Pierlot McCrooke 18:02, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. It's nice if people appreciate your work. 07:04, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Barnstar This is a Barnstar for you because of your good seals User:Pierlot :Thanks a lot! 13:40, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Fifty-fifty Can we change the PRC back into an fifty-fifty company Pierlot McCrooke 19:07, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :That's okay for me, but for the ease of the company's management, it's better to make it 51-49, is that also good? 19:24, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 19:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, then I'll fix that. 19:32, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Contribution You have good contributions Pierlot McCrooke 10:13, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Train Village You can aslo buy an fourth house in train village, muza or orkan Pierlot McCrooke 15:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Maybe I will, but I'm still thinking of a certain place, something extra special. Maybe later. 15:29, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Little Questions Could you solve the little problem of this afternoon pleas, it aint very nice.Enrico Pollini 16:09, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :And were can I see how many edit I made allready.Enrico Pollini 16:15, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'll try. Edits: . 18:04, 30 April 2008 (UTC) PRC PRC has a good railway network Pierlot McCrooke 18:17, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Dimtri Dimi, where are you Pierlot McCrooke 17:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :I just returned from a two day trip to Versailles and Paris, in France. I had a great time and now I'm willing to let myself fully in with Lovia 06:28, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Aesopos Aesopos has leaved Pierlot McCrooke 13:05, 3 May 2008 (UTC) : Dimitri even een paar vragen: 1. Kom je nog terug naar Libertas? 2. Enig idee waar Martijn uithangt? 3. Wat vindt jij van het plan om van Libertas en Azora een land te maken? 4. Alsjeblieft, kom terug, het is er erg aan toe in Libertas.Bob I 17:42, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::# Als me dat past, ja. ::# Neen. ::# Niet doen. ::# Het land ligt in coma (alweer). Dan is er maar één ding dat gedaan kan worden: het initiatief nemen. Gewoon verderwerken, en de sfeer wat opkrikken en projectjes starten. Dat kost tijd en moeite, wat ik nu niet heb. Als je dat zelf wel hebt, begin en na enkele dagen leven we mss terug. 18:02, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ik ben voorstander van het plan om Azora en Libertas samen te voegen Pierlot McCrooke 18:06, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik niet, maar ga gerust je gang. 18:07, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::Wikistad is al overgezet Pierlot McCrooke 18:24, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::En Als Azora naar libertas toe komt? 2 Nederlandse wikisteden kunnen gewoon niet naast elkaar leven.Bob I 17:13, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Je begrijpt 't niet zo goed, vrees ik. Azora wordt volledig door Lokixx geregeld, en alles is er fictief. Wikistad is een écht gemeenschapsproject waarin je fictieve bedrijven wel min-of-meer echt runt, en waar bevolkingscijfers bepaald worden adhv gebruikers, en niet de willekeur van Lokixx (niet slecht bedoeld, integendeel). Dat gaat gewoon niet gaan. En hebben jullie al gedacht aan Lokixx/Robin? Het is tenslotte zijn wiki en ik denk niet dat hij hier zo blij mee is.. 17:22, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Je hebt gelijk, we zullen zien welke wiki er het beste uitkomt.Bob I 13:38, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Foutje? Ik ga dit eventjes in het Nederlands doen. Wat ik wou melden is het volgende; Toen ik daarnet me eventjes uitlogde op Wikination stond er erens bovenaan de pagina Sign up and join Lovia for free of dergelijke. Die SIGN UP was echter een link naar Wikistad. Was dit de bedoeling? Ik meld het maar gewoon ;-) Lokixx 13:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Echt waar? Dat zal ik eens bekijken. Wil je ondertussen ook eens naar de National Park Service kijken, ik heb daar een zegel gemaakt en er is ook al een aanvraag voor een NP. 13:50, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hallowa? 14:08, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Orkan Can you make nicknames for Orkan Pierlot McCrooke 12:44, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:17, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Poster Do you like George Matthews poster? Pierlot McCrooke 15:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes I do. It's a very nice poster and it will sure make me think of voting on you guys. 15:24, 12 May 2008 (UTC) IRC Heeft wikination IRC Pierlot McCrooke 16:35, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Neen, maar het IRC dat ze op Wikistad gebruiken is in feite voor alle wikinaties hetzelfde. Wikination promoot IRC gewoon niet omdat ik een voorstander ben van openbaar overleg. 17:19, 12 May 2008 (UTC) KIng You are an bad good king Pierlot McCrooke 16:55, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Campaign Please make propaganda for me, my friend Enrico Pollini 12:55, 14 May 2008 (UTC) : It's a funny campaign poster you've made 13:17, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Hello What a good king are you! Pierlot McCrooke 14:39, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, we can be proud of you too as citizen and future Congressman. 15:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, i will be a good congressman Pierlot McCrooke 16:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, you'll make a great congressman ¿Lars Washington? 17:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) The Royal Family I'am proud Lovia have such a good looking and kind Royal Family ! ¿Lars Washington? 17:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Indeed Is it possible your opinion is -in some way- influenced by the appearance of my cousin, Princess Elisabeth? 17:33, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I know what you mean, I am ugly (I know) and that does not attract people. Though I love pretty things, I must say, in my opinion beauty comes from within and it is obvious not everyone can be as beautiful as your lovely cousin. I do not know her personally but she might have a bad character, lots of moods etc... As my mom used to say: With age,... beauty fades but the inner thoughts are still there . Maybe I should do something about my Userpage on the different wikia's, cause my appearance might frighten some visitors) ¿Lars Washington? 05:42, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Oh no dear Lars, that's absolutely not what I meant. I don't know your appearance but I know you're a good person, and as you said yourself, that's real beauty. 05:51, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Nice proverb, Lars! 11:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Release Thanks for releasing me king. I'm back in Lovia now. Please warn me, I might forget it :) --OWTB 06:03, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, I was indeed going to give you your official warning soon, probably tonight. Welcome back in Lovia! 06:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::No problem, see you later. I'm off for this morning. Goodbye! --OWTB 06:07, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Me too, have to some school work. 06:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Congratulations with your eliberation, OWTB ;-). 11:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Now I'm (or let's say the one who gives me "letters" - I'm the messenger ;-)) a bit alone with SuperAndro :p, in the penitenciar... 11:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you behave well the King might release you one day earlier :) --OWTB 12:03, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Saddist :p 12:12, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Laat me niet lachen. :þ --OWTB 12:23, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello. How are you today. Have you plans for Artista staion Pierlot McCrooke 18:01, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm fine thanks. How are you? I will start the Artista Station rightaway, thanks for reminding me. 18:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::I am good Pierlot McCrooke 18:06, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Reviewer's Award Dear Dimitri, I found this The Reviewer's Award on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Other_awards to show my appreciation for the great work you do. Unfortunately, I do not know how to put it on your user talk page. So, I guess you pick it up from the workshop. What a foolish way for offering a present now ¿Lars Washington? 06:33, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks 12:15, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Boodschap Ik ben maar een boodschapper, dus dood mij niet. Alexandru zei: Zeg tegen Dimitalen, dat ie mijn IP voor eeuwig heeft geblokt, waardoor ik na mijn blok ook niet kan editten. Ik leg er weer nadruk op dat ik slechts de boodschapper ben. --OWTB 14:35, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Hij wordt geblockt op het einde van zijn termijn, zoals afgesproken. Dat geldt voor Bucurestean, en voor al zijn IP's. 14:37, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Srry, ik sliep. Ok. Zal 't doorgeve. --OWTB 14:56, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::Snix Zeg Alex (hij leest dit vast ook wel) dat het niet slecht bedoeld is, maar dat we ons natuurlijk niet te gemakkelijk mogen opstellen tegenover wat er destijds gebeurd is. Dat was niet positief, de rechter heeft een bepaalde periode rust voorgeschreven en voor ieders best houden we ons daar beter aan. Ik hoop dat hij dat begrijpt. 15:09, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Hij heeft 't geleze. --OWTB 16:10, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Okeej 16:11, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Highboro Ik had vandaag alle vandalisme op highboro ongedaan gemaakt toen maakten OWTB en alexandru dat weer ongedaan ze blokkeerde mij op rowikicity want ze zie dat als vandalisme. ik heb daarom een vraag zou jij highboro op deze wiki willen Pierlot McCrooke 17:57, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Neen, ik ben zelf geen voorstander van dat overnemen-gedoe. Highboro is van hen en of ik er nu ooit burgemeester van was of niet, 't blijft van de Adlibitaanse staat. Sorry, Pierlot; Ik raad je aan je hier bezig te houden 17:59, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::OK, i will work on this country Pierlot McCrooke 18:01, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::That's great. In Lovia you are always welcome, and in Azora too I think, so have fun in these nations :) 18:02, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::These nations are fun, even when there is an conflict Pierlot McCrooke 18:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Haha 18:04, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes and Lovian places and companies are good Pierlot McCrooke 18:06, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, we have some nice and cosy towns. 18:07, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Train Village is a nice town Pierlot McCrooke 18:10, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Dutch is now an official language in Train Village Pierlot McCrooke 18:23, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Good idea! --OWTB 18:25, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::What is a good idea? Pierlot McCrooke 18:27, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Pierlot, please don't focus too much on Dutch, it's better to keep Lovia English language. 18:30, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I will mostly focus on english Pierlot McCrooke 18:31, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That's good. Our English will only improve and it's a nice language, isn't it? 18:32, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 18:34, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Dimitri, -> wikilandj. --OWTB 18:39, 17 May 2008 (UTC) In case people'd think I'm ingnoring them, I'm off, writing a biography of John Fitzgerald Kennedy. 18:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for informing me. I'll discuss the site problems with Umbel soon. --OWTB 18:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) MOTC I will make lovia better Pierlot McCrooke 06:27, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :That would be great. 06:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Our country has 6 states (or is it 5) Pierlot McCrooke 06:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Five, see state. 06:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I do know that you are governor of Sylvania Pierlot McCrooke 06:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::And Yuri is Gov of Kings, and Robin of Clymene. 06:42, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Oos Wes Ilava was governor of oceana until April, 24 Pierlot McCrooke 06:43, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed. 06:52, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Not exactly. I quit a little earlier :D --OWTB 13:43, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::And Patrick was governor of Seven Pierlot McCrooke 06:52, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Naranja You are a good king Pierlot McCrooke 09:04, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I am glad you appreciate what we do 09:07, 18 May 2008 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Statistics - http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Statistieken :D --OWTB 13:32, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey, nicely done! 13:36, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Good hè! Mäöres will soon catch in Libertas and it will become the largest wikination! Gaerde!! --OWTB 13:39, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hey! If you like it that much I'm also willing to do the same for Lovia! :D --OWTB 13:48, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Can you do that? 13:49, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes :D --OWTB 13:51, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll do it myself, a minute please. 13:53, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Haha :D --OWTB 13:54, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can't find the MediaWikipage for Statistics... What is that? 13:58, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Haha :D Ik lach me nu echt kapot :D --OWTB 14:02, 18 May 2008 (UTC)